Stupid Dragon
by Haku.y.Machan
Summary: Hakuren doesn't like girls. But that doesn't mean he likes boys. Find out what happens when he meets Teito. Hakuren X Teito.


Haku : Hi there! Welcome to our first story!

Machan : And by first, we mean FIRST.

Haku : In this story, Machan and I wrote down the basic plot when we were talking on GaiaOnline oneday. I played Hakuren...

Machan : And I played Teito. Haku wrote the actual story below. So please be nice in your reviews. She's very nervous.

Haku : VERY nervous. Have fun and please enjoy. Don't be afraid to review. I know I need help. :)

Machan : We know and You know that neither of us own 07-Ghost or any mentioned characters, no matter how much we would love to.

* * *

I don't like girls. I've never liked girls. They are annoying, loud, and generally confusing. But I wouldn't really say that I liked boys either. Not really. I preferred to be by myself. That was until Teito Klein arrived at the church. He was small, slender like a girl, but he had the defiant, rude personality of a boy. At first, I didn't know what to make of him, he looked like a grade-schooler. It didn't take long after we became roommates for him to turn my quiet, somewhat peaceful existence at the church upside down. He sparked my interest so much that I somehow always wound up were he was, trying never to leave his side. Our somewhat shaky relationship has gotten to the point that I throw myself in front of an attack by a Wars for him, and he jumps after me when it throws me off the side of a building.

We stay in the same room together, we eat together, we train and we study together, but we aren't "together". He won't let me call him my boyfriend, even if it is just the two of us. Even so, I consider us together. I can't imagine, no matter how stupid and cheesy it sounds, what I would do if I lost him. One day when we were studying for the bishop examination in our room, I told him this. He blushed and turned his face away.

"You're being stupid. You'd go back to whatever you were doing before I came and screwed up your life."

"No, I'm being serious." I lay down on my back and put my head in Teito's lap. "Even though we haven't known each other very long, it's just insane trying to imagine going back to life before we met."

Teito smiled down at me, a faint blush still tinting his cheeks. He suddenly looked up and looked around the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked, placing a hand on the side of his face.

"Have you seen Mikage?"

"Does it matter? I'm sure he'll be fine…"

"Of course it matter!" oops. Teito stands up and knocks me to the floor. "Something could be eating him!"

"Why would something be eating him? Isn't he a dragon?" I grab Teito's hand and pull him down to the floor next to me.

"Yeah, he is…but-" The blush on his cheeks is restored when I wrap an arm around his waist.

"Then he should be just fine for a little bit longer…" I take my glasses off and set them on the table beside the bed while brushing my lips along his ear. He shivers and pulls back a little. "Don't you think we need a little break from all this studying?"

"I do, but Mikage…"

"Will be fine." I plant a kiss on his lips and move a hand to unlace his top. He gasped and moved back.

"Hakuren, s-stop!" I feel my mouth turn down in a pout.

"What's wrong Teito?"

"It's…just" his voice dropped to a whisper. "we're in a church!"

"So? I'm sure we'll be forgiven."

"Just stop, Hakuren…we can't…"He turned so that his back was to me.

"Why? You told me that you loved me."

"I do but …" He tries to reach out and grab my hand but I pull it away.

"But what? If you love me, and I obviously love you, it should be okay."

"I just, still…"

Across the room, we hear a squeak. Looking out from underneath my bed is Mikage, a pink dragon that is Teito's best friend. While looking at the furry little animal realization hits me. "You still love Mikage…" I get up, shoving my books into my bag.

"Hakuren…" He puts a hand on my shoulder, which I promptly brush off.

"No. I understand. I have to go to the library anyway." I make my way across the room to the door.

"Hakuren, please wait!" I stall with my hand on the doorknob. Teito comes up behind me and puts his hand over mine. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to upset you, I don't want to lose you too…please don't go, I'm sorry…"

I sigh and put my forehead on the door. "I really do need to go to the library."

I feel Teito's arms wrap around my waist and his face press up against my back. "Please stay. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry, you can't help that you still love him." His arms tighten around my waist.

"I love you too." I hear his voice crack and feel something wet soaking through the back of my shirt.

"Teito, please don't cry." He shakes his head and buries it between my shoulder blades.

"I'm not crying."

I turn around and pull him to my chest. "Teito…"

"Please stay. We can…if you want…"

I kiss the top of his head lightly and rub my hand down his back. "No…I don't want to make you uncomfortable. But you can come to the library with me because I really do need to go get some work done."

Teito nods and looks up at me with a teary smile. "Okay…"

I unwrap his arms from around my waist only to have them slither around my neck. He pulls me down to his level and kisses me, pulling away to smile. "Let's go okay?"

I nod and follow Teito out the door.

* * *

Haku : Oh god. It was terrible. Was it terrible? Did it make you throw up your pancakes? If it didn't, or if it did, can you please tell me? By pushing that review button over there? Oh noes....

Machan : It wasn't terrible...And thank you all for reading! Maybe we'll have something new out soon, but probably not.


End file.
